narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwei Söldner und ein Dämon
Nordfeuer-Reich: Ein altes Ehepaar fährt gerade mit ihren Karren einen Weg entlang und unterhelt sich über das schöne Wetter und der guten Ernte, als sie plötzlich einen lilanen Blitz am Himmel sahen. Geschockt hielten sie an als sie bemerkten das eine Frau gerade herabstürtzt wo gerade der Blitz war. "Oh mein Gott sie wird aufschlagen" schrie die alte Frau und schlägt sich dabei die Hände vor die Augen. Die Frau die gerade von Himmel fällt lächält " Das ist die Welt der Menschen" sie streckt eine Hand aus und ein starker Windstoß bricht heraus und verhindert somit ihren Aufprall. Die Frau sah sich faszieniert um und betrachtet die Sonne " Das ist also die Sonne, sie ist so warm" Das alte Ehepaar staarte die Frau fassungslos an " Hey junge Frau alles in Ordnung!" rief der alte Mann rüber" "Ja alles in Ordnung, Wiso?" " Na weil du gerade volles Rohr abgestürtzt bist!" "Ach das war garnichts, hab doch abgebremmst" sagte die Frau mit einen Lächeln und ging auf die beiden zu. "Wiso bist du überaubt abgestürtzt?" wollte die alte Frau wissen, "Ich bin durch den Spiegel zuhause gegangen und bevor ich überaubt bemerkt habe was los ist bin ich schon gefallen" " Wo bist du duchgegangen?" "Durch den Spiegel in Dämonenpalast" sagt die Frau mit zufriedenen lächeln. Das Ehepaar dreht sich kurz von der Frau weg "Das arme Ding muss was abbekommen haben, die ist völlig verwirrt wir müssen ihr helfen" sag die alte Frau zu ihren Mann " Ja schon aber zuerst" sie drehen sich wieder zu der Frau um "Junge Frau weißt du noch wie du heißt oder wo du herkommst ?" " Klar ich bin Mirane Lucis Kurai, Prinzessin von Akuma no Sekai" Nach der Antwort hielten sie zwei minuten inne und sagten schließlich "Okeeey".Der Alte Mann hatte seine Fassung wieder gefunden "Also Prinzessin" "Oh Mira reicht völlig" "Ok Mira, also wenn dass stimmt was du erzählst, warum bist du hier" " Ich will alles von diese Welt sehen: Orte, Tiere, Landschaften, Pflanzen, Oh und ich will dieses Ramen probieren von dem ich gelesen hab" "Na wenn das so ist solltest du nach westen gehen nach Xianyo da bekommst du alles" " Wirklich, dann werde ich das machen, danke sie sind echt freundliche alte Menschen" Mira schüttelt den beiden zum Abschied die Hände und geht ihn Richtung Westen "Schatz bist du sicher das das richtig ist?" "Willst du ihr hinterher rennen?" "Nein besser nicht". '''Xianyo. '''Ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau betreten gerade eine Bar "Ziehmlich viel los hier" sagte der Mann, darauf die Frau sarkastisch "Ja auch irgendwie gemütlich" "Tja wie lange noch" antwortet er darauf mit einen lächeln und ruft laut durch die Bar "Wir suchen Reno Kuzagi". In der ganzen Bar herrscht plötzlich Stille, bis ein großer kerl auf die beiden zu geht und fragt "Wer will das wissen" "Shuichi Yuki, das ist meine Schwester Shiho" sie ganz kurz "Hi". Plötzlich stehen mehrere Männer auf und stärken den großen Kerl den Rücken "Und was wollt ihr von ihm" "Ach nur ein paar fragen stellen wie z.B. was sind seine Hobbys oder woher bekommt er seine beschissenen Drogen" "Oh das sind wirklich gute fragen Bruder, also wo ist Reno?" "Werde ich euch leider nicht sagen" "Gehört Shu er wird es uns nicht sagen" sagt Shiho mit einen leichten lächeln ihn Gesicht auch Shuichi kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und sagt "Ich hab irgendwie gewusst das es darauf hinausläuft". Einige Passanten stehen um die Bar herum "Was ist da los, ne Schlägerei?" "Ja ein junger Mann und eine Frau prügeln sich gerade mit Renos Männern" "Was? sind die Lebensmüde?" Mira ist gerade in der Stadt angekomen und bemerkt den Lärm "He da drin scheint was abzugehn" und geht einfach an den warnenden Passanten vorbei. "Chef die beiden machen uns fertig!" "Kommt schon die sind nur zu zweit!" Mira tippt den Muskelprotz von hinten an "Kann man hier Ramen bestellen" "Noch so eine Bekloppte, hör zu verschwinde!" Als er versucht Mira wegzustoßen bekamm er auch gleich ein kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht was in duch die Wand befördert, zwei seiner Leute "Scheiße Chef!". Mira wendet sich mit finsteren Blick den beiden zu " Warte junge Frau wenn du Ramen willst musst du nur die Staße runter" Ihr finsterer Blick verwandelt sich sofort ihn ein Lächeln und mit einen "Danke" verlässt sie die Bar "Die war ja genau so furchteinflössend wie die anderen beiden da" "Ja, da sagst du was Kumpel, warte mal sind die beiden nicht immer noch da?" Die beiden drehen sich langsam um und erschrecken als Shuichi und Shiho vor ihnen stehen."Also sagt ihr uns jetzt was wir wissen wollen?" "oder sonst" hackt Shiho nach "Nein bitte nicht, Reno ist ihn seinen Büro in Kolloseum" Mit der Antwort gehen die Geschwister schweigend an den Beiden und den Passanten vorbei.